


一对正常的兄弟绝对不可能这样坐在沙发上

by passumer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这只是看图写话，看图写话啦。</p>
    </blockquote>





	一对正常的兄弟绝对不可能这样坐在沙发上

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是看图写话，看图写话啦。

进球了是个好借口。 

趁着屏幕里的球员互相碰拳顶肩的时候，Sam静悄悄地把左手放到了Dean脑后的。Dean，巧合地，也把右手拍到了Sam大腿上。 

气氛很好。Dean的后脑勺也很好，那里的头发长短正好和Sam的手，毛茸茸的，很暖和。当然啦，Sam的大腿也很好，Dean隔着牛仔裤就知道他弟的大腿肌肉有多好看——结实，有力，有河流一样的线条。 

电视机里观众唱着队歌，环形的体育场让再整齐的歌声都变成了二重奏。Dean偏了偏头，似乎在选择声部，然后跟着低声部轻哼起来，手开始在Sam的腿侧打着节拍。他后仰着头，夸张地尽力地后仰着，短发刺进Sam的掌心，斜着目光看着对方。Sam，果不其然地，挑着半边眉毛，皱着鼻子，“我不知道你居然还会唱队歌。”

“没错，你不知道的事情多了去了。”Dean几乎想也没想地反击，拎起酒瓶往嘴里含了一口。Sam没有回答，搓着Dean相对于前发来说过于滑顺的后脑勺。他们各自都笑了起来，两个人脸上都挂上傻呵呵的，他们自己绝不会承认的微笑。身后暖炉里的木条正烧得噼里啪啦，火星舔着内壁，把房间染得热哄哄的。没有歪着脖子流血的幽灵，也没有把浪漫主义当招牌的吸血鬼，没有枪，没有刀。窗外面也许在下雪但是没有人愿意去拉开。时间像是在门外就被药倒了——房间里的每一分钟都在拉长，浓稠甜腻，像嘴里嚼到一半的太妃糖。 

Sam觉得自己再摸Dean的后脑勺他就要被摸秃了。他被自己这个念头逗乐，像个快活的小水壶一样抖了起来。Dean掐住Sam大腿内侧，眼缝里瞪着Sam，“我会唱队歌这事究竟有多好笑？” 

“不，Dean，完全不，我只是，”Sam扬起头几乎开始“呼呼”地笑了，“我只是想象了一下你变成了一个朋克。”

“朋克有时挺酷的！你不可以因为自己不喜欢就嘲笑他们，”Dean，现在是暂时的朋克精神的守护者，又拎起了酒瓶。 

“我没有！”Sam歪着嘴也灌了一口酒，回击他哥刚刚故意大声的咽酒声。他的手依旧放在Dean脖颈以上，但现在五指分开，粗糙地包住了Dean的后脑。Dean掐着Sam的手突然放松，他展开手指轻轻地拍了一下Sam——Sam说不上那是恼怒还是埋怨，管他的，也许还可能是挑弄，反正他是上勾了。Sam不怎么费力就把Dean的头转了过来，双眼对上他哥，舔了舔嘴唇。Dean，呃，这一刻真是可怕地漂亮，他眼睛像在湖水里浸泡过，眼睫毛像弯刀一样竖在边上，他的鼻翼翕动着，丰厚的下唇跟着呼吸一起微微抖动。 

“你真好看。”Sam说出以后就感到后悔，他看见得意的神色像蛇一样划过Dean的脸。 

“是的，我知道我很俊，而且我总是这样。”Dean挑眉毛，他眉毛那么细而且他总是该死的在挑眉毛。Sam对这个真是既爱又恨，所以当反击的话滑到舌头上时，他不怎么思考就放了它出去。 

“不，不是‘俊’。是‘美‘，你懂？让人想要把你放倒在沙发上，”他拉近距离，“然后操你。” 

他哥明显地因为这句话怔了一会儿。其间，壁炉噼里啪啦的歌唱声填补了一些尴尬。一些，大概百分之十的尴尬。剩下的九十就由“Sam的手抚摸Dean的脖子，如此温柔”，“Sam的眼神在挑动和温柔之间切换”以及“Sam缓缓用手缩短了和Dean之间的距离”组成。壁炉，依旧噼里啪啦。 

Sam抓着Dean的后脑勺吻上Dean时，听到了酒瓶打翻的声音。管他的，他想，然后抓紧了Dean后脑的碎发。Dean嘴里有和他一样的酒的味道，温暖，湿滑，他扫荡了Dean的牙龈后与对方在舌尖汇合。酒精像被热度熏得再次发酵——让他们两个晕乎乎的。感觉如此好，Sam想着按紧Dean，鼻尖因为相撞而弹动，眼睫毛缠着眼睫毛。当Dean完全坐在Sam身上的时候，他突然昂起头，唾液被钩成晶亮的银线，挂在他的图腾上。“我们都穿得太多了，”他下了结论。身后的电视机突然爆发出热烈的欢呼，像是呼应着Dean的话。主持人呐喊着“噢——嘿——进啦——”热情洋溢过头的呼喊，但下一秒就全消失了。 

Dean用“搞什么鬼”的眼神瞪Sam，后者却随手把遥控器扔到了门角。“只是，”Sam蠕动嘴唇，“不想听着‘进球啦！’高潮。” 

Dean哼笑了一声，开始撩起衣角。壁炉很暖和，但什么都不穿终归还是有点冷，不过他知道他等会儿做的事会让他热上一阵子。他吸着气把衣服甩在地上时，Sam正屏气扫描着他，眼睛从腋窝划过时几乎让他咯吱出声。 

“准备好了吗，我的老虎？”他滑动臀部压过下方，不出所料地，获得一声Sam噎住般的喘息。Dean得意又性致盎然，干脆隔着牛仔裤摩擦了起来，他把手交叠环绕在他弟的脑后，腹部肌肉因为运动而律动着。他眼睛里含着笑意，露着梨窝，雀斑因为他的动作开始让人眼花缭乱。 

然后，Sam大喘一口气，抓住了在他身上蹭上蹭下的Dean。“哇哦，小老虎想夺回主导——” 天知道Sam究竟有多大力气，他能随手就把Dean摁倒在前面的桌子上。然后他听到盒子翻倒的声音，液体滑下桌沿。Dean瞪大眼睛——最大的一次，他像熟透的虾米一样仰起后背，朝Sam的脸大叫起来，“你刚刚打翻了三公里以内唯一的一盒蛋酒你知道吗！！” 

“那又不代表你喝不到了，”Sam抬起手，从桌面上蘸取了一些蛋酒，接着把五个手指舔了个遍，从上到下完完全全的。要Dean评论，那简直娘得不行，但也色情得不行，而且他自己又渴得不行，所以当Sam再一次蘸起蛋酒，手指伸到他的唇边时，他几乎是下意识地含住了他。感觉如此好。酒精这样美好。把人熏得暖和极了。Sam伏下上身，从他的肚脐眼舔到耳后，最后舌尖的干燥被Dean的嘴唇解除。“姑娘Sammy总是需要很多吻，”Dean在腾空时往Sam耳朵里轻语。 

他们的牛仔裤早就被互相解开了，Dean甚至好奇他们硬成这样撞击起来会不会发出声响。他后背贴着有些滑腻腻的桌面，在Sam的手指进入时发出酒一样的声音。Sam手指混乱地挤压着他的肠道，嗯，Dean必须承认虽然混乱但是有效，特别是他总能恰到好处地时不时碰过那一点，让他觉得自己像块巧克力或者奶酪一样在锅子里嚎叫着融化的那一点。他跟着Sam的手指在桌面上摩擦，手指很好很灵活，可是不够，远不够。他捉住自己的阴茎，手腕抽搐似的抖动，然后头摔在桌面上，张嘴发出让Sam连更加通红的呻吟。 

“别在我进来前就自己射了，”Sam红着脸把Dean的手移开，继续他的手指冒险。Dean喘着“控制狂”，舔着嘴唇，手指开始掐自己的乳头。“Sammmmmy，我快，”Dean伸出舌头轻点上唇，“……他妈的快进来。now or never！” 

Sam气冲冲地拉开内裤，嗯，他的情况也不乐观，简直像个车祸现场。他草草往那里沾了点唾沫——或许还可能混着蛋酒，那玩意儿没问题吗？Dean大腿抱在胸口，目光严厉。而他捉着阴茎，眉头紧皱。壁炉很懂事，噼里啪啦更加旺了。 

“now or……” 

Dean剩下的一半话得到他自己的脑子里去找了。Sam进来时他都快把桌上的蛋酒都抹干净了，他哼着，鼻音尝起来是蜂蜜味儿的。他把腿勾上Sam的后背，手局促不安地再次围上Sam的脖颈——和他光秃秃的后脑勺不同，Sam的后脑有超级豪华的柔顺头发覆盖着，那让抓握变得更加容易，于是他抓着头发把Sam扯进一个吻里。他们脑门贴着脑门，分享不同频率但同样乱七八糟的呼吸。空气在肺里频繁地挤进挤出，Dean呢喃着“用力操我，别停”之类的话把Sam揉进胸口，握在脑后的双手跟着Sam的频率颤抖。而Sam已经不知道自己往Dean胸口滴过几滴汗了，他也不在乎，他所知道的只有他的哥哥看起来迷人极了。蛋酒的香味揉着汗水味钻进他的鼻子，Sam咬住下唇，试着再把哥哥和自己的距离缩短一些。 “Sammy，我快……”Dean看起来既强壮又虚弱，他的胸口开始快速起伏，眼神像团雾气一样飘。 

“Dean……Dean……”Sam撑着桌面，透过Dean的瞳孔他知道他的眼睛就跟他哥一样亮。 

然后是烟花一样的高潮，说来真是不可思议，但是真的，是同时的高潮。一切都很完美。……除了高潮时，Dean咬牙切齿地在Sam耳边说出的“新……年，哈，嗯，快……惹”。 

这让Sam很苦恼。后面的一阵子里，不管在哪里听到或者看到“新年快乐”他就会想起高潮时的Dean。混乱，美丽，而且温暖。可是Sam不是十二岁的男孩，他并不为时时刻刻都能勃起感到骄傲。

 

不过，回到现在。Sam和Dean正一块儿赤裸着躺在床上。电视机屏幕重新亮了起来。现在已经是另一场比赛了。壁炉里面的木头快烧尽，但他们没有感到一些寒冷。一个平静的夜晚，没有鬼怪，没有狩猎，但是Dean有Sam，Sam有Dean。 

Sam侧头突然吻起了Dean，他的脸在荧光的照耀下显得这么年轻，年轻得不值得任何罪过。Dean弯起嘴角，最好看的那种，然后回吻过去。

 

“这次，试试开着电视？” 

“绝对不。”说着，Sam又把遥控器扔到了门角。 

 

“……我需要柴火，”壁炉想道。


End file.
